Sailor Moon/Harry Potter Crossover
by Angelic Jun
Summary: There are two worlds. Usagi and her friends are being haunted from the ghosts of Harry Potter’s World. Harry’s friends are learning with the “Muggles” of Usagi’s world. When their worlds combine, a great adventure starts…


Harry Potter/Sailor Moon Crossover  
  
By Angel Reriki  
  
There are two worlds. Usagi and her friends are being haunted from the ghosts of Harry Potter's World. Harry's friends are learning with the "Muggles" of Usagi's world. When their worlds combine, a great adventure starts…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 1 :: An Uncomfortable Moment  
  
Harry Potter fell of his bed. The bang of his head on the floor woke him up. He checked the clock. "4:30 AM," he muttered, "I have to get sleep! I can't stand sleeping in front of the Dursleys in the middle of breakfast!"  
  
Harry tried his best to fall asleep. But it seems like nothing works. He tried to count sheep. His best friend at Hogwarts, Ron Weasley, told him that counting sheep works. But it seems like it doesn't work to Harry. He lifted up his finger and traced it on the scar in the middle of his forehead. He put his hand down and gave out a heavy sigh. He got up and lies down on the bed. He twisted and turned in his bed. He never felt so uncomfortable before. He put his pillow over his head. Finally, he fell asleep. His mouth was open, so he was drooling over his sheets.  
  
CHAPTER 2 :: Usagi the Annoying Girl  
  
"La, la, la!" Usagi sang like crazy. Usagi's singing annoyed Ami, one of her best friends. Ami has short blue hair, her eyes the same color of her hair, and a true genius. While Ami's reading in the living room, Makoto (another one of Usagi's friends) was acting like a true chef. Makoto has bushy brown hair (always put up in a ponytail) and green eyes. "Then I saw her face. I'm a Believer!" Usagi screamed happily. Rei, a hot-tempered friend of Usagi's screamed out, "USAGI! SHUT YOUR YAP FOR GOODNESS' SAKE!!!"  
  
Rei's loud voice caught everyone's attention. Rei smiled and said, "Thank you. Now go on and do the stuff you were doing."  
  
Rei has long black hair, bright brown eyes, and (of course) a bad temper. Rei was busying reading something about "lucky" charms. Ami thinks magic doesn't exist. Those magicians on those TV shows Ami watches play "tricks". She thinks they use wire to carry people to float in the air.  
  
"Well," Ami said closing her book, "I'm going for a walk in the park."  
  
Ami picked up her bag and head out the door. Before she touched the knob, Usagi yelled. Ami turned around to see what's up with Usagi now. "I'm going with you." Serena said, smiling for some reason. Ami nodded quietly. Usagi leaped in the air, holding her hand in a peace sign. She ran out the door and accidentally smashed to the closest tree. Ami gave out a huge sigh and closed the door behind her. Did Ami have to treat Usagi like a child along the way?  
  
CHAPTER 3 :: Eating in a Different Way  
  
Harry was in the kitchen, eating some Japanese food. It was 12 o' clock noon. He had a hard time holding up his chopsticks in his hands. They keep on slipping off. "Come on!!!" he yelled. He sighed and dumped the box of noodles on a plate. Harry used the fork and ate the noodles like it was spaghetti. He ate the rest of the noodles on the plate and watched some weird cartoon show called, "Powerpuff Girls". Boy, he hated it.  
  
CHAPTER 4 :: Ami and the Water  
  
Usagi was singing an *N Sync song. But this time, she sang it quietly. Ami was walking around the pond. Her eyes looked deep into her reflection's eyes. Suddenly, the water moved. But Ami stood still. The Water made a huge splash itself and wrapped around Ami. Ami screamed like crazy and Usagi ran toward her. The water pulled Ami into the pond. Usagi jumped after it. In 2 seconds, Usagi felt herself underneath the coldness of the pond's water. She saw Ami being pulled away underneath her. Usagi dived back underneath the water and caught Ami's hand. She was pulling hard on it. But it seems like Usagi can't pull Ami with all her might. Then, Usagi felt like she can't breath anymore. Usagi kicked her way up to the surface. Without realizing, Ami was lying like she was dead in Usagi's arms. "Come on," Usagi mumbled. Usagi swam to shore and pulled Ami onto the grass. She saw people surrounding them. An ambulance was outside on the road. Usagi looked at her hands. It was weird, because they were bleeding badly. Did she cut herself? She didn't remember anything about touching something sharp. She looked at Ami's face. Her face was bloody from the blood of Usagi's hands. Whatever it is that's controlling the water, the evil force of it must be after her. But who is it? Usagi felt horror filling up inside her body. She hasn't felt like this since the day she and her Senshi friends defeated Sailor Galaxia. That was 8 months ago. Now, her power came back. What will happen? Usagi thinks that the evil forces will do almost anything to bring death to Usagi.  
  
Usagi shook her head and carried Ami. "Mommy, mommy? What's going on?" Usagi heard a girl said. Usagi looked up. She saw a woman with 5 children standing by her. A teenage boy, who has red-flaming hair and his face with freckles, looked straight into Usagi's eyes. Usagi turned away and helped Ami being put into the ambulance. She looked back again. The same teenage boy was still staring at her. Why is he staring at her? "Could be an enemy?" Serena whispered to herself. Usagi jumped into the ambulance, looked at Ami, and looked back at the boy. "He must be…" Usagi's voice inside her head said. The ambulance went down the street and Usagi kept looking at the boy until he was out of sight.  
  
CHAPTER 5 :: The Magical Mirror  
  
Harry was lying on his bed. He was waiting for Hedwig, his owl, to return. Suddenly, he heard a peck on his window. Harry turned in his bed and got up. It was Hedwig. He opened the window and Hedwig flew in. She stood on Harry's shoulder. Harry snatched the package out of her beak and he sat down on his bed. The package was from Hermione, one of Harry's best friends at Hogwarts. Ron, his other friend, was visiting Tokyo, Japan. This time, Ron's parents won't allow him to send letters by owls. The question is… why?  
  
Harry ripped the package open. Inside was a mirror. "A mirror?" Harry asked. He looked behind it. The mirror had a symbol of the planet Neptune. Harry read Hermione's letter.  
  
Dear Harry, This mirror is magical. It shows illusions of some woman's life. The mirror shows that the woman is actually the princess of the planet Neptune. I don't know more about this mirror. I'll send more letters to you about the mirror. See you at Hogwarts soon!  
  
Love from, Hermione  
  
Harry down the letter and smiled at the mirror. His face in the mirror suddenly turned into a woman's face. She had beautiful blue eyes, and teal- colored hair. She looked like she was 22-years-old. Then the mirror showing another woman, with short, messy blond hair and blue eyes, appeared hugging the other woman. Harry knew that they must be lesbians. He put down the mirror and stared at Hedwig. Hedwig did nothing but stared back at Harry. What does the illusions in the mirror mean? Is the princess of Neptune real? Harry just sat there on his bed. There must be something about those two women. Harry lay down and stared at the ceiling. He started thinking about Ron. How could Harry keep in touch with Ron if Ron's parents don't allow him to use owls? Harry lay there too long. He lay there too long; he suddenly fell asleep.  
  
CHAPTER 6 :: Makoto meets Ron  
  
Usagi was sitting in the living room doing nothing. Ami has been in the hospital over the weekend now. Usagi was worried about Ami. Makoto was outside, staring at her samurai stick. She too, was thinking about Ami. Rei and Minako went shopping at the mall in Tokyo. They haven't returned for 2 whole hours.  
  
While Makoto was staring at her samurai stick, her friend Ami always seem like to fill up her mind. Ami was missing school a lot. Makoto knew how much Ami loves to study. Ami was the wisest person Makoto ever knew in her whole life. Makoto hasn't felt so lonely before. She has good friends like Usagi, Rei, and Minako. But not as good as Ami.  
  
Makoto gave out a big sigh. She walked toward the front of Usagi's house. Makoto entered without smiling. Usagi looked up at Makoto. "What's up?" Usagi tried to cheer Makoto up. "Nothing," Makoto replied. She sat down next to Usagi. "I guess I'm going to the mall and try to find Rei and Minako. Want to come with me, Usagi?" Makoto said. Usagi nodded and grabbed her purse. Makoto went out the door and waited for Usagi. Usagi came out and they both started to walk toward the bus stop. The bus picked them up and started heading toward Tokyo. Finally, the bus stopped and they got off. "Where's Rei?" Makoto said. "Where's Minako?" Usagi said. They both looked around. Usagi got attracted to the video game arcade. "Wow! I'll be back okay?" Usagi said, still staring at the new Sailor V game. She ran toward the arcade and hopped in happiness. Makoto rolled her eyes and started walking to find Rei and Minako. Suddenly Makoto accidentally bumped into someone and fell down. "S-Sorry, Ma'am!" she heard a teenaged boy's voice. Makoto looked and saw a teenage guy with red-flaming hair, a freckled face, and sharp brown eyes. "Sorry," he said. Makoto smiled and got up. "That's okay. I'm kind of clumsy today." Makoto said, dusting herself off.  
  
"The name's Ron. Ron Weasley." He said, sticking out his hand. "Oh! I'm Makoto Kino. Mako-chan for short." She said, shaking his hand. "Are you new around here?" Makoto said. "I guess," Ron replied.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I'm visiting Tokyo over the holidays."  
  
"Really? I'll be happy to be your tour guide. I lived here all my life. My parents died when I was young. They died in a plane crash."  
  
"Oh, I thought your parents were killed by You-Know-Who."  
  
"Who is 'You-Know-Who'?"  
  
Ron forgot that he's in the Muggle world now. If he talked about the stuff from the Wizard world, these Muggles will have no idea of what he's talking about. He shook his head and tried his best to act like a Muggle.  
  
"Ron, let's start the tour around Tokyo." Makoto said, pointing toward the video game arcade. "Oh wow! I haven't seen these before! What are these?" Ron said, hopping up and down. Makoto looked at him in confusion. "Um… they're called video games." Makoto said. Ron pressed his face against a video game screen. "Ah! Don't do that! You'll get blind!!!" Makoto yelled, pushing Ron away from the video game. Ron felt so happy that he actually hugged Makoto. "Uh…" said Makoto, blushing. Ron let her go. "Sorry," he said, putting his hand on his head. "That's okay, Ron. Sometimes I get hugged a lot everyday." Makoto said.  
  
Ron turned around and accidentally smashed his face against the nearest window. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Makoto said, trying her best not to laugh. "Oh… um, yeah." Ron replied. Makoto gave out a tiny giggle, and looked at Ron straight in the eye. Ron wiped his mouth (not to show that he was giggling too).  
  
"Hey Makoto! Keep up your flirting! You're doing great!" a voice yelled. Makoto turned around. She saw Usagi with Rei and Minako. "Um… I'm not flirting!" Makoto said, trying to hide Ron. Rei ran up to Makoto. "Who's he?" Rei asked. "Who?" Makoto said, stupidly.  
  
"HIM!!!"  
  
Rei was pointing at Ron. Makoto had to give up now, "Okay, okay. His name is…"  
  
"Ron Weasley," Ron interrupted. Minako looked at Makoto and Ron. "Uh… Makoto?"  
  
Makoto looked up. Minako pulled Makoto's sleeve and took her near the women's restroom. "Makoto! What on earth are doing?" Minako whispered. Makoto shrugged and said, "Well, I accidentally bumped into him. Then we started chatting."  
  
Minako nodded. "Uh-huh? Oh… sure." Minako said, sarcastically. Makoto sighed, and then she walked away. Minako was left behind, thinking, "Makoto WAS flirting… right?"  
  
CHAPTER 7 :: Ami's Dream  
  
Ami was still in the hospital. For the past few days, her friends visit her. How nice.  
  
Today, her doctors won't let her friends visit her.  
  
It was 12:00 AM now. Ami was fast asleep, but she was sweating hard. She was having a dream.  
  
"Sometime this year, we will get Potter. I'll treat him the same way how I treat his parents!" a cold voice said. Ami found herself on a wet, cold floor. She got up and looked around. The scene looked like a forest. Ami ran out of the forest and saw a huge castle. A door opened and Ami ran to the nearest bush. A person came out, holding a wand and a lantern. Ami moved closer to get a better look. The person looked like a 17-year-old boy, with black messy hair and green eyes. Ami walked a little bit closer and accidentally tripped over a rock. "Who's there?" the boy yelled. Ami got up and dusted herself off. He saw Ami and he stepped closer to her. "Who are you…?" he asked. "My name's Ami. Ami Mizuno." She said bravely. She wiped her forehead and saw mud smeared over her arm. "Well, my name is Harry Potter." The boy said, looking at Ami.  
  
"What's going on?" they both heard a cold, yelling voice. Ami turned around. She saw a creature, dressed in a black torned up rode. "Expecto Patronum!!!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at the creature. The creature melted inside of its robes. "What was that?" Ami said, turning slowly around to see Harry. "That was a Dementor." Harry said. "I'll help you defeat them." Ami said. Harry looked at her in confusion. "Are you new here? What house are you in?" he asked. Ami ignored him. She took out her transformation wand. "Mercury Crystal Power!!!" she yelled with all her might.  
  
FLASH!  
  
Ami transformed into Super Sailor Mercury. "Ami… what the…!" Harry couldn't say anything. Ami just looked up at him, smiled, and said, "Don't say anything, Harry…"  
  
Harry stood still. His heart was pounding hard. "Ami…" was the only thing Harry said to her.  
  
But Super Sailor Mercury smiled, not evilly, but like she was some kind of angel. "Let's go, Harry." Super Sailor Mercury said. Harry followed her. He could feel evil filling up the air. But it was not coming from Sailor Mercury. It was something else.  
  
"They're coming closer… get ready…" Harry and Ami heard a cold voice said. Harry looked into the shadows of the tall trees of the Forbidden Forest. "Ami, stop. There's something or someone ready to attack us." Harry warned. Ami stopped in her tracks and looked around. She the pressed the earring on her right ear and the UV glasses appeared in front of her eyes. "The forces are very strong." She said, still tracking the force. But where is the force coming from?  
  
"Ready or not, here I come." The cold voice said again. Ami's UV glasses are beeping like crazy. "Oh no! Harry behind you!!!" Ami shrieked. Harry looked behind him, and a dark figure with red glowing eyes appeared behind Harry. Ami ran to Harry. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" Ami yelled. The dark figure was covered in ice. "Nice try…" it said.  
  
That took Ami's breath away. Horror filled up Harry and Ami's body inside. The ice cracked and the dark figure broke out. "You will be first," the dark figure said, holding up its wand. "Harry Potter. We meet again. This year, now, you'll be in the world of death. Don't you remember me?" the dark figure said. "Voldemort." Harry said. Voldemort's red eyes glowed brighter. Ami felt like grabbing Harry's wand and stab Voldemort's heart.  
  
Ami felt anger filling up inside her now. Anger. A-N-G-E-R. It seems like this is the only thing that Ami is handling. Harry grabbed something out of his robes. Ami looked at it and gasped. It was Sailor Neptune's Mirror. "You have it!" Ami said. Harry nodded, but he was looking at Voldemort. "Please give the mirror to me, Harry. I have to show the future. Of what will happen somewhere around this year." Ami said, reaching out for the mirror. Harry slowly gave the mirror to Ami. Ami held the mirror up high. Ami's reflection of her face stared back the real Ami. When Ami put the mirror down, a glowing sign of Mercury was on the middle of her forehead. Harry stared at Ami. Harry's scar (in a shape of a thunderbolt) in the middle of his forehead started to hurt. It wasn't Ami. It was Voldemort. Ami stared at Voldemort. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" she screamed. Waters of ice surrounded the place. In Ami and Harry's surprise, Voldemort froze the water and broke into pieces.  
  
"What the heck?!" Ami yelled. Voldemort's red eyes glowed brighter and brighter. Ami did the same attack, but Voldemort made the water tied Ami's body to the ground. "You act like Harry's mother. You're such a pain in the butt." Voldemort said, pointing his wand to Ami. Ami breathed hard with anger. "Harry. I'm sorry to say this, but you will die this year." Ami said, looking at Harry. Her eyes were filled with tears. She has to see his death. Then, soon… she will see hers.  
  
"Harry Potter! Welcome to your death!!!" Voldemort yelled. He muttered something and his wand starting to glow with green light. Harry started to scream in pain. Ami struggled in her waters, which are squeezing her to the ground. "Let me go!" she yelled with all her might.  
  
Harry couldn't help her. He wished he could, but he can't. His scar was hurting badly. Harry screamed louder. The symbol on Ami forehead continued glowing. Nothing seems to work. Voldemort smiled evilly. There was death in his eyes. "This is the end of you, Potter!!!" Voldemort yelled. The jet of green light zapped out of the wand. Ami saw it all.  
  
The jet of green light went through Harry. Harry was yelling, "HELP!!!"  
  
Ami struggled more and more. Tears squirted out of her eyes. It looks like Harry's soul was being taken from his body. In a few seconds, Harry lie flat on the ground… dead.  
  
"AAAHHH!!!" Ami screamed, "Let me go! Let me go you—"  
  
"Shut the hell up!" Voldemort yelled at her. Ami was sweating hard. Her tears were streaming down her face. "Oh no…" Ami muttered.  
  
Voldemort pointed his wand at Ami. "Now for you," he said. Ami was ready to die. The symbol soon faded out. Ami was breathing hard. Her heart was pounding. It was pounding hard.  
  
"You'll go along with Harry!!!" He said with anger. The same jet of green light that killed Harry was going toward Ami. Ami screamed like crazy. "NNNOOOO!!!!!" she yelled. Suddenly, she felt the jet through her body. Ami's breath was taken away. She suddenly fainted. She heard Voldemort laughing evilly. She looked at Harry. Harry's eyes were closed. Ami felt weak. And weaker. And weaker.  
  
Voldemort's laughs were growing louder and louder. Suddenly…  
  
"NNNNOOO!!!!!!!!" Ami woke up. She looked around. She was in her pajamas, still in her room in the hospital. Her eyes were fill with tears. "We have to help Harry this year…" Ami said. She fell asleep again. While she was sleeping, evil laughs filled the room.  
  
CHAPTER 8 :: Ron's Leaving Tokyo  
  
Ron was packing his stuff. He was leaving Tokyo. He's going back to London. He has to go back to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
Ron finished his packing. He sighed and walked out of his hotel room. He went down to the lobby and exit out of the hotel. He looked around. The streets were filled with people, like always.  
  
Then he saw Makoto at the Ice Cream Shop. He ran toward the window. He knocked on it and Makoto got up from her seat. She went out.  
  
"Hello, Makoto." Ron said. Makoto smiled and said, "Hi, Ron. What's up?"  
  
This question made Ron's insides feel wobbly. He has to say that he's leaving. "I'm leaving Tokyo." He said. Makoto sighed. Her eyes were sparkling in the sunlight. But she was not happy. She made a new friend. Now he has to leave her.  
  
"Oh. Um… I'll miss you." Makoto said. She walked away. Ron felt like to slap himself. He ran up toward her. "Hey, Makoto. I'll keep in touch with ya. Okay? Well, I must go now. Bye." Ron waved to her and walked toward the hotel. "Goodbye Ron!" Makoto said. Ron turned around and smiled at her. Makoto smiled back. Ron turned around and ran toward the hotel. Makoto's smile on her face faded. She will miss Ron a lot. Will she ever see him again?  
  
CHAPTER 9 :: Usagi and the Dementor  
  
Usagi was in the shower, singing. Luna (Usagi's cat) and Chibi Usa (Usagi's future daughter) were annoyed by the voice of Usagi's song. It sounds like screeching.  
  
"Oh dear. That Usagi will be a horrible singer." Luna complained. Chibi Usa nodded and said, "Luna, you know her. She's probably living on this Earth because she was meant to annoy the world."  
  
Luna giggled and looked at the bunny stuffed animal Chibi Usa was holding. "Cute bunny. Where did you get it?" Luna asked. Chibi Usa looked at the bunny. "Oh, Rei got it for me." Chibi Usa replied. Diana, Chibi Usa's cat, stepped into the room. "Meow, meow!" Diana joked, jumping on the bed joining Chibi Usa and Luna. Chibi Usa streaked her hand on Diana's fur. "Gee, you're pretty soft." Chibi Usa said. "I just took a bath." Diana said.  
  
Usagi's screeching voice went louder. "My goodness! What on earth is going on?" Diana got up. Chibi Usa sighed and Luna groaned miserably. Usagi stepped out of the shower. She came into the room, wrapped in a towel. "Hello there." Usagi said. Chibi Usa rolled her eyes.  
  
Usagi continued humming her stupid song and searched through her closet. She picked out her clothes and went back into the bathroom to change. Chibi Usa grabbed Diana and hugged her. "I hope Usagi's going out for a walk. If she is, I'm going along with her and you're coming with us you two." Chibi Usa said bossily. Usagi came out of the bathroom with her new changed clothes. "Let's go for a walk," Usagi said, "It's 12 noon. The weather's beautiful."  
  
Chibi Usa grabbed Diana and Luna. She rolled off the bed and followed Usagi out the door. When they got out the door, Chibi Usa felt like the sunlight is blinding her. She has been in the house all day.  
  
Usagi and Chibi Usa turned to the street on the right. It WAS weird because the street was empty. It was busy everyday. Except for this day. "Huh?" Usagi said in confusion. Chibi Usa looked confused too. Diana and Luna looked at each other. "I can feel an evil force coming by." Luna said. That made Usagi and Chibi Usa on super alert. Then, Usagi could feel it too.  
  
"You're mine," a sore voice said. Chibi Usa looked around, scared. "Was that you?" she asked. Usagi looked back and shook her head. "It wasn't Usagi's voice at all, Chibi Usa." Diana said, looking alert too. "I'm ready for you… I'm not afraid." The sore voice said again. Usagi twirled around. Chibi Usa screamed loudly.  
  
They both saw a creature dressed in a torned, black robe. "Awe… damn. Here we go again." Usagi complained. "Oh. My. Gosh! Transform now you guys!!!" Luna and Diana both yelled at the same time. Usagi and Chibi Usa did as they were told. "Super Moon Crisis Power!!!" they both yelled.  
  
FLASH!  
  
Chibi Usa turned into Super Sailor Chibi Moon. Usagi transformed into the powerful Super Sailor Moon. "I'm not afraid of you!" Super Sailor Moon yelled to the creature. The creature stayed quiet, but it was getting ready to attack. "Moon Tiara Magic!" Super Sailor Moon yelled, grabbing her tiara on her forehead and threw it toward the creature. The creature quickly moved out the way. Super Sailor Moon caught her tiara with anger. "Who are you?" Sailor Moon yelled. But the creature stayed quiet. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Super Sailor Chibi Moon yelled. Little hearts slapped the creature against the face. The creature stopped it and made Chibi Moon float in the air. Chibi Moon screamed like crazy as she floated. Suddenly, the creature made Chibi Moon smashed to a nearby wall. "How dare you!" Sailor Moon said. She ran toward the creature. But the creature made her stop in her tracks. The creature made Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon float in the air now. They were both screaming like crazy. "Now I have you two. You'll come along and die with Harry Potter…" the cold voice said. Chibi Moon and Sailor Moon looked around. Suddenly, all of them disappeared in a flash.  
  
Luckily, Diana and Luna weren't taken along with them. "We must tell the rest of the Senshi." Luna said. Diana nodded in agreement. They both run down the street and started running down the busy streets to tell the rest of Senshi to rescue Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon.  
  
CHAPTER 10 :: Putting It Together  
  
Finally, Ami has been set free from the hospital. But now Makoto has the problem. Ron has been gone for 2 days now. Makoto has gone crazy after Ron left.  
  
Makoto was outside of Rei's yard, mumbling something to her. The other girls were inside of Rei's temple, talking about the horrible news from Luna and Diana.  
  
"That can't be. The Evil Forces left us alone for a while. At least we got a chance to have peace and quiet." Minako said. Ami looked around. "I remember the 'magical' water pulling me into its pond and tried to drown me. Doesn't that have to do with this?" Ami said. Artemis (Minako's cat) nodded. "Absolutely. There can't be two evil forces after us at the same time." He said. Rei looked up and asked, "Can it?"  
  
"Hey! I remember that weird dream I had the other night. It was sort of freaky, though." Ami caught everyone's attention. Ami felt a weird feeling in her body. Minako and Rei leaned closer. "Well…" Ami started.  
  
"I was in some kind of dark place… sort of like a forest. I remember hearing someone with a cold voice talking about killing someone. Then I ran out of the forest. I saw this HUGE castle and someone came out of it. He saw me and told me his name. Well, I told him my name. He said his name was Harry Potter..." Ami stopped for a moment.  
  
Minako asked the stupidest question she has ever asked for a week, "Was he cute?"  
  
Rei banged her head on the table and Ami groaned. "Uh… never mind." Minako said, pushing herself away from the table. Ami continued, "Anyways, both of us heard some kind of voice. It was the same voice I heard in the beginning of my dream. And then, some creature came toward Harry. It was wearing a block robe. Well, Harry destroyed it by saying some kind of a group of magic words."  
  
Rei and Minako stared at each other. They both looked at Ami. Ami was just sitting there looking like she has just been stabbed. Ami took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"After Harry killed the creature, some person dressed in a torned up black robe came toward us. He said that he has met Harry before, but Harry kept defeating him. Then he said something to his wand. I tried to protect Harry. But I did the 'Aqua Illusion'—"  
  
"HOLD IT!!!" Minako yelled, standing up, "You actually transformed in front of HIM?"  
  
Ami nodded. Minako covered her face with her hands and groaned. Rei stopped up and said, "Minako, it's only a dream! All this is just a dream! Don't get ticked off just because Ami transformed into some illusion guy!"  
  
Rei and Minako sat. Minako looked like she was crying, but she isn't. Ami looked at Minako then to Rei. "Go on, Ami-chan…" Rei said kindly. Ami smiled and start off the part when Minako interrupted her.  
  
"I did transform. Sorry that I left that out. I forgot about that. To what I was saying, I did the 'Shine Aqua Illusion' attack. It did worked, froze the dude. But he broke it and pointed his wand at me and said something about killing me soon. Then when he pointed his wand at Harry, saying something to the wand, I did the rhapsody attack. The evil guy made the waters come back to me and tied me to the ground. Hey! That was the same thing that happened to me on the day when those waters pulled me into the pond. You know, that tells us something."  
  
"You're damn right!" Artemis said happily, "Now it's putting back together. I bet it's easy to solve this mysterious evil force!"  
  
Diana and Luna looked at Artemis. Artemis smiled at Luna. Luna giggled. "Of course! The force that made Ami dream of that nightmare is probably the same force that kidnapped Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon. It's all too easy." Rei said. Ami and Minako nodded in agreement. Artemis, Diana, and Luna smiled at three girls. "Let's get together and rescue Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon!" Luna said.  
  
CHAPTER 11 :: Ginny's News  
  
Ron came back from Tokyo 4 days ago. Like every summer, the Dursleys let Harry stay over at Ron's for the rest of the holidays.  
  
Harry is now in Ron's room, staring at the ceiling. The ceiling is not very exciting to look at, so why on earth is he staring at it?  
  
Ron brought in more snacks. Harry hasn't eaten for a few hours now. "Hungry?" Ron asked, dumping the snacks on the bed. Harry grabbed a Chocolate Frog and ripped it open. "Another Albus Dumbledore Card again, do you want it? This is like the 362nd card I have of him." Harry said, holding the card out. Ron shook his head and said with his mouth full, "Hey you could give that to Ginny. She started collecting those last month."  
  
Ginny was the youngest and the only daughter of the Weasley family. Ginny was only 1 grade behind Harry and Ron at Hogwarts. But she wasn't like those whiny younger sisters and brothers. She's just calm.  
  
Harry got out of the room, holding onto the card. He reached the kitchen and saw Ginny reading an article of a newspaper. "Ginny, do you want this?" Harry asked, holding out the card. Ginny looked at Harry. "Oh thank you, Harry! I am missing this card. I have a few more to collect." Ginny said as Harry handed her the card. Before Harry left the kitchen, Ginny called his name.  
  
"Yes, Ginny?" Harry asked. Ginny gave Harry the newspaper article she was reading. It said:  
  
Two Muggles Kidnapped!  
  
Two Muggles has been kidnapped from Tokyo, Japan. They transported near Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They seem to be 'magical' Muggles because some kind of flash made them change into Muggle clothing. The Muggles are a teenaged girl and a young girl. We're afraid that they might be kidnapped by You-Know-Who. We will find out later.  
  
Harry put the article down on the counter and looked at Ginny. Ginny looked worried. "Dad always loved Muggles. He was worried when he read this article." She said. Harry went back to Ron's room and sat down on Ron's bed. "What's up?" Ron asked. Harry looked at the Chocolate Frog he was holding the whole time and bit off its head. "Well?" Ron said in the same tone.  
  
"Ginny showed me some kind of article from the newspaper. It said something about two Muggles being kidnapped." Harry said. "Two Muggles? What about them being kidnapped?" Ron asked. "They were kidnapped from Tokyo, Japan and they were taken to Hogwarts. They thought that they might be kidnapped by Voldemort." Harry finished his story. Ron didn't flinched by the name 'Voldemort' this time. Instead, he dropped the Chocolate Frog he was eating and said, "T-Tokyo, Jap-pan?"  
  
Harry nodded. Ron said, "I just came from there a few days ago! I made friends with a teenaged girl named Makoto. I think she was kind of cute, you know. She was very nice…"  
  
"Very nice to have a date with?" Harry said sarcastically. "Very funny, Harry. This is serious. What if one of those Muggles was Makoto?" Ron said, looking worried. "The two Muggles are a teenaged girl and a young girl, but they didn't mentioned their names." Harry said. Ron looked down and muttered, "I hope Makoto's okay."  
  
CHAPTER 12 :: A Message from Harry and Ron  
  
To Harry and Ron, it was only a week until they go back to Hogwarts. It was going to be their 7th year. Ron was worried about Makoto. Ron felt like writing to her. So he wrote a letter to Makoto, not even caring that he is going to send an owl. Ron let Harry write in the letter too. He wrote: Please tell me about the two kidnapped girls ~Harry Potter  
  
Ron rolled the letter and put in Errol's (the Weasleys' Owl) claws. He set Errol off and hoped the letter will reach to Makoto.  
  
1 DAY LATER…  
  
Makoto was in the kitchen, cooking one of her favorite meals. Ami, Rei, and Minako were in Makoto's living room, reading magazines. Minako was giggling every time she flipped a page with a cute guy. Rei and Ami always looked at each other every time Minako let out a giggle.  
  
Then Minako turned to another page and giggled again. "This is ridiculous." Rei whispered to Ami. Ami nodded and went back to her reading.  
  
Makoto was still cooking. She was humming a song as she added the ingredients to her new recipe. Before she grabbed the salt, she heard knocking on the window. Makoto looked at the window. There was an owl, holding a letter in its claws. Makoto didn't scream. Instead she opened the window and let the owl in. She took the letter from its claws and read it. She gasped with a smile after she was finished with the letter and walked into the living room. The owl (which was Errol) flew to Makoto and landed on her shoulder. Makoto let the Rei and Minako read it. When Rei passed the letter to Ami, Ami looked like she was about the faint. She looked up from the letter and saw Rei and Minako looking worried, but Makoto smiling. Makoto was happy that she heard from Ron.  
  
Ami looked down at the letter again. Her face got pale. "He is real." She muttered. Rei and Minako looked down. "That, that dream. It was real. The Dementor, Harry Potter, the evil guy in the cloak, they're all real. I can't believe it." Ami said.  
  
Makoto took a piece of notebook paper and a pen. She wrote a short message to Ron. When she finished, she handed the piece of notebook paper and pen to Ami and said, "Write about what you heard from Luna and Diana and Chibi Moon and Sailor Moon's disappearance."  
  
Ami wrote one sentence that might explains it all: The people who disappeared were a teenager named Usagi and the young girl named Chibi Usa. ~Ami Mizuno  
  
Ami put the pen down and gave Makoto the notebook paper. Makoto wrapped it up and put the message into Errol's claws. Then she let Pig fly out the window. After Makoto shut the window, she smiled and continued cooking.  
  
CHAPTER 13 :: Going Back to Hogwarts  
  
Harry closed his trunk very carefully. Once the top closed, he patted it softly. He looked behind him and saw Ron and his mother talking. Harry walked to them, to see what's going on.  
  
"Ron, Harry, please be careful this year. Don't get into any serious trouble. If see any sign of those two muggles, just act calm. You know how my husband is, Harry." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry nodded. Ron and Harry looked at each other. "C'mon, Harry. Let's go before the train leaves without us." Ron said. Harry ran to his trunk and dragged it to a wall. Ron stared at it and looked at Harry. "Let's go, Harry. You can go first." Ron said. Harry looked at the wall. He suddenly ran into it. In a few seconds, he looked up and saw a sign that says, "Platform 9 ¾".  
  
Harry turned around and saw Ron come into the scene. They walked up to a man and handed him their tickets, then entered the train. They went in to the nearest room. Once they came in, Harry flopped down on a seat. "Ah! This is life!" Ron said, flopping down to seat across from Harry.  
  
"Yeah. More discoveries of Hogwarts coming up." Harry said, looking out the window, "Like every year."  
  
Ron didn't listen, he was thinking about Makoto. They did receive that letter on a piece of notebook paper that was from Makoto and Ami. He too, was happy that he heard from Makoto. Plus, Makoto was okay.  
  
The door opened. Harry and Ron stood up. Hermione came out. "Hello," Hermione said, happy to see Harry and Ron. "Oh… hi, Hermione." Harry said. Ron waved his hand a little in air. Harry and Ron sat down on their same seats. Hermione sat next to Harry. "Have you heard about the two muggles kidnapped?" Hermione tried to start a conversation. Harry looked at Hermione and said, "They're not very sure if those two are actually Muggles. I read that some kind of flash made them transform into different clothing."  
  
Hermione sighed, "Yeah I know. Such a pity, isn't it? Those two poor girls. Hey, we might meet them at Hogwarts."  
  
Ron felt a chill up his spine. Harry and Hermione looked at him. "What's up, Ron? Are you okay?" Harry asked. Ron said nothing but nodded. Hermione laid her eyes of sadness on Ron.  
  
Someone opened the door. Everyone turned around. Out come Malfoy. "What are doing here, Malfoy? Oh… bother us again?" Hermione said, annoyed. Ron and Harry just sat there quietly.  
  
Malfoy gave out a nasty sneer. "Heh! Oh sure. You damn Gryffindors can't stand me huh?" Malfoy said. Harry's mind is filled with anger. 


End file.
